


Sandwich, anyone?

by theladywinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sam, Come Marking, Come Sharing, Dom/sub Undertones, Facials, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sandwich, Snowballing, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladywinchester/pseuds/theladywinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, I know the title is shit. I'm open to suggestions.</p><p>This story involves a very toppy Cas, a very bottomy Sam, and Dean as the meat in a "Sexy AF" sandwich. Not much plot to speak of, but who really cares, right?</p><p>It's my first threesome fic--let me know what you think. And yes, I'm a CaSS person. I don't hate on the CaS people, so no hating on me (unless you think my story sucks--then hate away).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandwich, anyone?

Dean entered the bunker from the garage, humming Led Zeppelin and ready to spend the evening relaxing with his two favorite people in the world: his little brother and their unofficial guardian angel. Carrying the last of their gear, he started to call out for them, then stopped short at the sight before him.

Cass was on his knees in front of Sam, who was perched on the edge of the long library table. His head was thrown back, and he was moaning loudly with his fingers threaded through the angel’s dark, already messy locks. Dean watched, jaw dropping, as Cass worked his mouth up and down Sam’s enormous cock.

“Son of a bitch!” Dean threw down the bags in his hands and stormed over to the pair. “We just got home! You two couldn'tve waited five more minutes for me to finish unpacking the car?!”

The angel pulled his lips off of Sam, working him with one pale hand instead as he looked over at Dean. “If you heard half the filth your brother has been ‘praying’ about for the last few hours, you would not have been able to wait either. In fact,” he said, letting go of Sam as he stood to face Dean, “knowing you, we would have pulled over to fuck on the side of the road after only a few minutes.”

Cass pressed forward, completely ignoring the displeased whimper of the taller Winchester behind him. As he advanced on Dean, the angel shed his trenchcoat, letting it trail from his fingers briefly before dropping it to the floor. 

“Do not even think about it, Sam.” Cass hadn’t stopped looking at Dean, but a quick flick of his green eyes over the angel’s shoulder showed him that Sam had started to touch himself while he waited. Somehow, Cass always knew. Dean wondered if Sam would be punished, and his pulse sped at the idea he might get to watch, maybe even participate. 

The look in Cass’s eyes was positively predatory, and Dean unconsciously retreated from their heat even as he licked his full lips in anticipation. Forced to a stop when his back hit a bookcase, Dean’s dick swelled in his suddenly too-tight jeans. With a smirk, Cass yanked his tie loose and closed to within inches of the human’s trembling body. 

A tap against Dean’s lips, then “Open” was all Cass said; Dean’s jaw nearly hit the floor in his rush to obey. Emeralds and sapphires locked as the angel took his time stuffing the cornflower silk into the other’s mouth. “Now,” Cass stately calmly, rough voice stroking both Winchesters in all the right places, “I know you are not going to interrupt me again, are you, Dean?” 

The last of the fabric passed Dean’s lips, and Cass used his now-free hands to press the other man firmly against the wood behind him. Dean’s whimper at the show of force made him smile darkly as he continued. “If you are a good boy, you will be rewarded with the very thorough fucking you are aching for. But bad boys who cannot follow directions, well...they do not get fucked, do they, Dean?”

The older Winchester shook his head vigorously. When things began between the three of them, Dean had been handcuffed to the bed for talking when Cass told him not to, forced to watch his brother ride the angel to their mutual satisfaction while he remained untouched, causing blue balls so intense he’d never be able to forget it. That had been over a year ago, but Cass hadn’t needed to tell him again.

“Do you want to get fucked, Dean?”

This time, he nodded with so much enthusiasm he was afraid his head might fall off.

“Good. Stay.”

Breathing heavily through his nose, Dean didn’t even consider moving as Cass returned to his brother. Without a word, the angel dropped back down to his knees and picked up right where he left off. Sammy’s moans were downright indecent, and knowing full well how glorious the soft heat of Cass’s mouth and throat felt, Dean couldn’t blame him. Cass worked at Sam’s cock like a man possessed, and it wasn’t long at all before Dean watched his brother’s whole body go rigid with the force of his orgasm. As Cass stood, Sam slumped back onto the table, wrung out and sated.

He couldn’t help but admire the picture Sam made: head thrown back, soft lips parted around deep gasps, heaving golden chest framed by his unbuttoned shirt. Dean was so absorbed by this tantalizing sight that he nearly missed Castiel’s approach. 

The angel didn’t say a word as he pulled the spit-soaked tie from Dean’s mouth. He had a moment to wonder at Cass’s silence before their lips were sealed together; he got his answer as Cass pushed Sam’s spent load into his mouth. It was Dean’s turn to moan as he reveled in the taste of both his lovers on his tongue. 

All too quickly, Cass pulled away from Dean, but he didn’t move far. The angel backed up just enough to give him a stern look. “Swallow, Dean.”

Cass didn’t need to tell him twice. From the moment he tentatively licked his fingers after the first bumbling hand-job he’d given in high school, Dean craved the taste of jizz almost as much as pie. Cass knew this, just as Dean knew something like this was one of the angel’s ways of rewarding him for being obedient.

Dean could nearly feel the heat of Cass’s gaze on his throat as the muscles there rippled, proving that Dean was a good boy, always such a good boy for Cass. He looked at his angel expectantly, and Cass nodded before pulling Dean away from the bookshelves. 

Moving behind him, Cass yanked Dean’s shirts over his head, pressed gently on his back, and guided him towards his brother. “Tell Sam how good he tasted, Dean” was whispered in that whiskey-rough voice that sent even more blood screaming toward Dean’s already rock-hard dick.

“Sammy,” Dean started, and he smiled as he watched his still-wrecked brother maneuver himself onto his elbows so they could lock eyes. “You tasted so good, Sammy.”

Sam’s eyes flicked briefly over Dean’s shoulder toward Cass before he responded. “How good, Dean?” he asked, earning a slight nod from the angel.

“Can’t wait to taste you again, baby boy,” Dean panted, and when Sam started shucking his boots and jeans, both Winchesters began trembling with excitement. “Fucking need it.”

Another gaze over Dean’s shoulder toward Cass, another slight nod, and Sam laid himself back on the table, bending his knees and spreading his legs wide. Dean licked his lips at the sight his younger brother made, spread out like a buffet, his lovely pink asshole all puffy and glistening from use. 

“Do you see that, Dean?” the angel growled into his ear as he undid the human’s belt. “While you were getting all of us breakfast this morning, I was balls-deep in Sam, banging him hard, just like he likes it.”

Dean’s belt was flung to the far reaches of the room, and Cass began undoing his fly as he continued. “It was so good that we lost track of time. We finished right before your return, and you insisted we leave right away, so Sam didn’t have time to clean himself properly.”

The older Winchester turned to face Cass. He didn’t say a word, but the look on his face screamed “Want, want, WANT!”

A low chuckle rumbled in Cass’s chest, and the Winchesters quivered with anticipation. The angel turned Dean back around, rested his chin on the human’s shoulder, and spoke the words both brothers were eager to hear: “Clean him up, Dean.”

Swiftly, Dean crossed the last few steps to the table and nearly dove between his brother’s knees. His strong hands cupped Sam’s ass to angle his hips the right way as he used his thumbs to hold the younger man open and ready.

They locked eyes as he made the first pass of his tongue over Sam’s entrance. Despite him coming in Cass’s mouth just a few minutes earlier, Dean wasn’t surprised to see his younger brother’s dick twitch at the contact. Sam’s recovery time was nearly non-existent, a fact Cass exploited often for the benefit of all three.

That one taste was all it took for Dean to really get into it. He loved rimming Sam almost as much as Sam liked being eaten out, and he knew all the moves to get his brother panting and squirming. Thrusting his tongue inside, Dean hummed contentedly as he encountered Cass’s flavor once again mixed with Sam’s. 

He quickly started alternating fucking Sam with his tongue and sucking on his already-sensitive pucker. Dean was almost so lost in the sensation that he nearly missed Cass’s hands on his hips where he was bent over the table.

“That’s it, Dean. Get him nice and wet,” Cass ordered, yanking Dean’s jeans off and leaving him completely naked. The angel’s hand was warm where it stroked reverently over the globe of Dean’s bare ass. “Make sure he’s open enough for your cock.”

Between Cass’s order and the angel’s long, slick finger now rubbing over his own neglected hole, Dean nearly lost it. He moaned deeply, the vibrations running through Sam as Dean continued to mouth at his asshole. 

“Dean!” Sam cried out, and the older Winchester gave one last swipe of his tongue before pulling back slightly. Sam looked down at him, nearly frantic at the sudden loss of stimulation. The brothers locked eyes once again as Dean slid two thick fingers inside Sam, the digits moving effortlessly through the mix of come and spit mingled there. Still holding Sam’s gaze, Dean dipped his head back between his brother’s thighs and ate him out while he fingered his dripping asshole.

Moments later, Dean felt Cass’s finger slide into him, and he began to take his cues from the angel. Cass added a finger, so Dean added a finger. Cass scissored Dean open, so Dean did the same to Sam. And when Cass pressed against Dean’s prostate, he did the same for Sam, the brothers making nearly identical moans at the bursts of pleasure.

Too soon, and at the same time not nearly long enough, Cass pulled his fingers out, so Dean did the same. Sam keened at the loss of friction this time, but he stayed laid out on the table, hands twitching where they clutched his spread thighs. Dean stood upright, impatience running alongside lust through every fiber of his being. 

Both Winchesters wanted--they wanted badly--but they clung to the last shreds of their control as they waited for their angel to give them their orders.

The silence stretched, until finally Cass spoke. “Sam, bend over the table.”

Dean watched his brother slide along the polished wood until his feet touched the floor, then licked his lips as Sam rolled himself over and bent at the hips. Sam’s entrance was nearly dripping with saliva and gaping wide open, ready for the taking.

The angel’s breath was warm on Dean’s ear. “Dean, fuck your brother.”

“Yes, sir,” Dean responded in a breathless rush. He gripped his thick cock with one hand, Sam’s hip with the other, and buried himself inside his ass with one thrust. Their mingled groan reverberated around the room as they took a moment to adjust.

A rough hand in his hair pulled Dean’s head back. “Move,” Cass growled.

At that, Dean began fucking into Sam earnestly. He watched Sam try to brace himself on the table, hands scrambling for purchase as his brother slammed into him from behind. A wicked idea came to Dean, and he leaned forward over Sam’s strong back. The mewling sounds his brother was making let him know he was nailing Sam’s prostate, but Dean wasn’t satisfied with just that. He reached up and tangled his fingers in the younger’s silky brown locks, yanking his head back and earning even more delicious screams from Sam.

Hands on his hips stilled Dean almost immediately. Cass was suddenly a long line of warmth bent over his back, they only warning the older Winchester got before the head of Cass’s considerable dick breached his tender asshole.

With nearly inhuman will, Dean kept still while Cass worked him open even further with shallow thrusts. Finally, Cass bottomed out, and Dean sighed with relief.

As though a switch were thrown, Cass pulled nearly all the way out before shoving back into Dean with enthusiasm and setting an almost brutal pace. It was all he could do to hold on to Sam, letting the angel fuck him forward into his brother. Judging by the increasingly louder screams coming from Sam, the younger Winchester clearly didn’t mind.

“Jerk yourself, Sam,” ordered Cass, who started slamming into Dean--and therefore, into Sam--with abandon.

Sam moved a hand from the table top around to his dick, and Dean watched with interest as Sam’s arm moved in time with their shared thrusts. 

“Dean, Dean, DeanDeanDeanDeanDEAN!” 

Sam’s body went rigid as he came hard. His swollen hole clenched around Dean’s dick, and he felt himself rushing towards his own orgasm.

“Cass, Cass, I--”

“Come for me, Dean.”

And with that, Dean was gone. Waves of pleasure swept through him, and he would have fallen to the floor if he hadn’t been propped up on Sam’s back.

Cass rode them hard through the aftershocks, then both brothers felt the angel’s rhythm start to falter. Dean started to bounce back harder against Cass. “C’mon, Cass, do it. Come for me. C’mon, fill me up!”

“Not...this...time...Dean,” the angel gasped between thrusts, then suddenly pulled out. “On your knees, both of you.”

Without hesitation, both Winchesters hit the floor, kneeling next to each other and facing Cass. Dean nearly drooled at the sight of their angel: shirt unbuttoned, pants bunched under his hips, one hand vigorously stroking his huge dick.

“Mouths open...eyes closed” he panted, and the brothers rushed to comply.

Castiel threw his head back and shouted his release, shooting long strands of jizz onto the brothers’ upturned faces and into their waiting mouths. Dean trembled with equal parts exhaustion and anticipation as Cass’s focus returned to them. 

The angel stepped forward, cupping each brother’s chin with a gentle hand. “So beautiful like this, my good boys,” he murmured, and they beamed at his praise. “Clean each other up.” He watched with satisfaction as the Winchesters turned toward each other and began licking his sticky spend from each other’s faces. 

When they finished, Sam and Dean immediately turned back to Cass, looking for their next set of orders. The angel smiled down at them before drawing Sam to his feet, kissing him thoroughly, and sending him off to their shared bed for some much-needed rest. Dean stole a quick glance at his brother’s retreating backside--Sam’s ass was a thing of beauty--before Cass pulled him upward and gave him the same loving treatment. 

While he would have powered through if Cass wanted, Dean was very grateful for the chance to rest up. He climbed into bed and sighed happily when Sam wrapped himself around Dean while Cass settled himself into the chair nearby to watch over them while they slept. 

“So, am I forgiven, Dean?”

Cass’s soft voice floated to him on the edge of sleep, and Dean didn’t even need to remember why he’d been upset with the angel in the first place to respond.

“Always.”


End file.
